customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
SNG SASUKE 1
SNG SASUKE 1 is the 1st tournament of SNG SASUKE, a Ninja Warrior spinoff exclusively on Custom Sasuke Wiki. In the 1st tournament, 100 competitors from around the globe will take on 4-staged obstacle course featuring custom obstacles and obstacles from the real life shows that will push every competitor to the absolute limit and attempt to acheive Total Victory. Welcome to SNG SASUKE!!! 'Stage 1 ' 1. Cargo Chaos - Similar to the NWoR 8-9 version of the Ramp Climb but instead of ramps, it's cargo nets. 2. Double Disc - Competitors hit the mini tramp and must grab the 1st disc and keep grip while it slides down the track then make the transition to the 2nd disc then slide down to safety 3. Coin Flip - Three coin-shaped platforms that competitors must run across quickly to get to the other side 4. Jumping Spider - A spider climb where launch yourself from the trampoline and navigate the Spider Walk section to get to the other side 5. Half-Pipe Attack - Run across a half-pipe and grab the rope 6. Warped Wall - Get enough height and traction to "Beat that wall" 7. Bounce Chute - Like the Flying Chute but instead of a rope competitors must fall down into a Big Ball (From Wipeout) 8. Tarzan Rope - Not too devious, just swing on a rope and make it to the landing platform and make sure to get a high grip on rope so you don't skim the water 9. Lumberjack Climb - Simply, climb up a straight wall, This obstacle has proven to be a killer in the real SASUKE with Competitor failing because losing their grip, losing traction and etc. Time limit: 125 seconds 'Stage 2 ' 1. Slider Jump Transfer - Like the Double Dipper but instead it's the Slider Jump 2. Salmon Ladder - Build up enough momentum to navigate the bar from rung to rung 3. Cross Roads - You swing on the ring, bounce off the trampoline then grab the Unstable Bridge board then make your way to the finish 4. Balance Tank - Simply, balance on a tank without falling off 5. Backstream - Swim through a tank of water and get to the other side 6. Wall Lift - Lift 3 walls then hit the buzzer at the end to clear Time Limit: 65 seconds 'Stage 3 ' 1. Ring-Nuts - Like the Wingnuts, but instead they are rings 2. Cycle Road - Grab onto the cycles and make sure not to fall off 3. Cliffhanger Limit - Grab on the ledge then make a mid-air turn to another ledge then make yet another turn to the Vertical Limit ledge then dismount 4. Curtain Cling - Pretty much self explanatory 5. Pipe Slider - Slide the pipe all the way to the end 'Stage 4 ' 1. Broken Bars - Each bar is sideways and must catch every single bar 2. Rope Climb - Climb the rope to the fminish Time limit: 30 seconds That wraps it up for SNG SASUKE 1. 100 competitors from all over the world tried. In the 1st stage, 16 out 100 brave competitors were able to open up the yellow gates. In Stage 2, that field was cut down to a worthy 6. In Stage 3, just when all hope was lost for a total victory, Tomohiro Kawaguchi was able to tame the tower and acheive Total Victory! Thank you guys for giving me the motivation to keep doing this. When this competiton was just barely hanging on a cliff, you guys helped me get here so thank you. Let's finish this tournament by checking out our top 10 competitors: # Kawaguchi Tomohiro: KANZENSEIHA # Putra Walaya: Pipe Slider, Stage 3 # Ishikawa Terukazu: Pipe Slider, Stage 3 # Ugajin Shogo: Curtain Cling, Stage 3 # Morimoto Yusuke: Cliffhanger Limit, Stage 3 # Nagano Makoto: Cliffhanger Limit, Stage 3 # Araki Naoyuki: Backstream, Stage 2 # Yamada Koji: Balance Tank, Stage 2 # Drew Dreschel: Cross Roads, Stage 2 # Shingo Yamamoto: Cross Roads, Stage 2 Because of their performances, Kawaguchi, Walaya, Terukazu, Shogo, Nagano and Morimoto are the SNG SASUKE All-Stars. Our Rising Stars are: Araki Naoyuki, Yamada Koji, Drew Dreschel, Shingo Yamamoto, Nagaski Shunsuke, Yamaguchi Kosuke and Hitoshi Kanno Thank you guys and goodbye. SNG SASUKE 2. Coming soon